Fruits Baskets Challenge
by Your-face22
Summary: Read inside for details.
1. Challenge

**Attention F.B. Fans!**

Till the end of this month I will do a one shot writing challenge.

I will take your requests.

All I ask is that you wrote down the needed info.

Ex:

_Paring: Tohru X Kyo_

_Word: Animal_

I would write a story that had the paring of Tohru and Kyo and Animal would be the main plot.

I believe this will be fun.

So start putting in your parings now folks!

--Thank you.


	2. Cute MineXRitsu

**A/N-** This was a request from littlefiction.

**Important A/N-** The requester asked me a very important question "Will you do M x M parings?" The answer is yes. I'll do every and ALL parings.

--

**Cute**

**(Ritsu X Mine)**

She was cute. Very, very, very cute. Her cute little braids that looked like they could weigh 10 pounds each, her wide and all knowing eyes, her glasses at the brim of her nose and a maid outfit that swooshed around as she twirled. She was so very cute and so very Ayame's.

No, Ritsu Sohma was not blind to the love building between the two. He clenched his teeth. He should be _glade_ for his "sensei". The very man who he wanted to be was currently the very man he loathed.

"Oh, Ritsu, hello there." Mine turned to him with a wide smile. "How are you? You look… different." She said slowly and carefully, slightly distraught and confused by Ritsu's appearance.

He was no longer in his kimono but instead wearing beige slacks and an ivory button up shirt. He smiled to her gently. "Well, I thought some change was needed." He said with a smile. She nodded to him still baffled.

"With all do respect Ritsu san, wasn't the whole reason you dressed like that was because of confidence?"

"…Yes, but after going to Shigure sans and meeting wonderful Tohru-chan, it has made me grow a little more self confidence each day." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh…" Mine thought this over and smiled, "You really did make a cute girl, but I guess now you make a handsome man."

His heart thumped at her words as he looked to her with a goofy smile. True she probably said something like this to everyone, but to him, it sounded like a beautiful song being played just for him. He couldn't help but slowly zone out as dreams floated to his head. Forbidden dreams for both the zodiac and him. Ayame and her were a _couple_ despite not sating it out loud.

"So what brings you here Ritsu-San?" she asked him he snapped out of his daze and peered down at her. Eyes wide in curiosity looking totally, well, cute as she stared up at him, waiting for his reply. "I'm sorry to say but Ayame-Kun isn't here at the moment." She told him answering his would-be response.

_No, I came here to see you._ He thought to himself but wouldn't dare say it out loud. "Oh, really? I'm sorry I came to bother you!" he said about to break into freak out mode.

"Oh no, no! It's perfectly okay!" Mine told him calming him down before he flipped. He took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Mine-San?" he asked her, she looked to him bewildered.

"Yes Ritsu-San?" She answered him.

"I… I… I…" he stuttered, unable to say what he truly wanted to say. He teetered back and in the process made a bunch of papers fall off the table. "I'm sorry!" He screeched. Mine laughed in spite of herself.

"It's okay Ritsu-San." She bent down to pick up the papers as did Ritsu. There hands touched and next thing mine or Ritsu knew they were locking lips. Ritsu couldn't believe what he was doing. Sadly the kiss lasted on a few seconds, to short for Ritsu's taste.

Mine jumped to her feet looked like a deer about to be hit by a car. "I'm sorry Ritsu-San, I-I just can't." she teared up. Ritsu's heart tightened and he frowned.

"No… I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"Hello!" called a sing song voice that could only belong to one person. "Mine-Chan I'm Home!" he broke through the back entrance with a smile on his face and something in his hand.

"We have a guest Ayame San!" Mine called to him. He blinked and looked up to see Ritsu standing right in front of him.

"Oh, Ritsu. What did you come for?" he asked blinking at Ritsu's outfit.

"I got what I came for, thank you very much." Ritsu bowed and walked out of the store leaving a very confused Ayame and a pained Mine.

"Ritsu." Mine murmured.

"What happened when I was gone?" Ayame asked flabbergasted.

--

Ritsu knew that the kiss would never be spoken of. He did get what he wanted. He knew now that Mine liked him. Maybe not as much as he liked her, but liked him. He smiled to the stars.

She was just too cute.


	3. Dress AyameXRitsu

**A/N-** Another story from Little fiction. Enjoy!

**Important A/N-** This is Male X Male. You've been warned that this could get a little weird. O.o

--

**Dress**

(**Ayame X Ritsu)**

Ayame was skilled in all types of things when it came to clothing. He could do anything he wanted. No one could deny that. Not even his little brother Yuki, or that _dreadful_ Kyo!

He took pleasure in this fact as he examined the now completed dress that lay before him. He smiled as he looked upon it. It was his best work! Just then Mine came bounding into the room and looked at the dress wide eye with wonder.

"It's _wonderful_ Ayame-San!" Mine complemented. Ayame nodded as the smile never left.

"Thank you Mine… still… something looks incomplete… like a missing puzzle piece." He said in true seriousness. Even Ayame could be serious from time to time… If he tried hard enough that was.

"Maybe the hem needs something to it." Mine examined the bottom of the dress seeing certain emptiness to it. The dress was a sleeveless summer dress that would come up to a decent sized girl knees. Perfect for this hot summer weather. It was a bright pink with a tie white tie that went around the waist and tied in the back. The hem at the top of the sleeveless top was decorated with the design of small white daisies. A dress that screamed Tohru.

"Your right!" Ayame said putting his fist into his other hand. "Lace." He told her.

"What kind boss?" Mine asked in an excited tone.

"frilly white lace to tie in with the sash in the mid section." Ayame said with uncertainty.

"That's brilliant boss!" Mine chimed. "But I don't think we have any." She pouted.

"Go to the store for me then please?" Ayame pleaded.

"Yes of course! I'm on!" Mine said as she exited the shop. Ayame stood motionless as he checked the dress up and down. "Perfect." Ayame murmured. Soon after Mine left there was a knock at the door. "The Store is closed fine Gentleman or lady." Ayame said in a smooth and pleasant tone that he often used with his customers.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Called the frantic voice of non-other then Ritsu Sohma.

"Oh, Ritsu! Please come in." Ayame said in a different undistinguished tone. The man known as Ritsu popped his head into the store and soon after pulled his whole body in. "Ritsu come here please. You _must_ see my best work ever!" Ayame boasted. Ritsu came to him sheepishly but then looked towards the dress Ayame was currently admiring.

"Wow." Ritsu murmured.

"I know!" Ayame said happily.

"It makes me think of Miss Honda." Ritsu said quietly. Ayame gasped, Ritsu feared that he had just offended the snake. He was quickly going to repent when Ayame smiled widely.

"That's exactly what I thought!" Ayame jeered. "I was thinking of giving it to Yuki to give to Tohru as a gift from him to boast his chances with her. That _cat_ can't win." Ayame said the last part more to himself as he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Your very protective of your brother aren't you Ayame-San?" Ritsu asked with pleasure. Being near Ayame made his heart thump loudly. The corners of Ayame's mouth quirked up into a smile.

"I suppose so. Though it's more like repenting in a way." Ayame said sadly. Ritsu stayed quiet long after what her said. "I try to be a good brother. I want to fill in the gap, it just… gets so hard." Ayame said nearly whimpering. He was far to out of Character for Ritsu to comprehend. Either way though Ritsu wrapped Ayame into a strong hug of support. "Do you think he'll ever forgive such a terrible brother?" Ayame asked looking soulfully into Ritsu's eyes.

"Yes." Ritsu said with a smile, "In fact I think he may have already. Ayame smiled and kissed Ritsu on the check in a playful manor.

"Oh you silly silly boy! Comforting me, you were probably thinking of fantasies of us together." And thus Ayame was back to normal.

_If only you knew_. Ritsu thought to himself. He looked to Ayame square in the eye. "Yes." He said sheepishly not knowing where his new courage came from. Ayame's eyes widened slightly. However, the shock wore off quickly.

"You don't say?" Ayame began in a sultry voice as he poked Ritsu's chest getting Ritsu to blush.

"Y-Yes." Ritsu squeaked out. Ayame smirked wider. It was a certain kind of devilish smirk. Ayame wrapped his arms around Ritsu's neck. Ayame locked lips with Ritsu, startling the monkey. A smile lay on Ayame's lips and Ritsu could only thank his luck stars.

Ritsu would love dresses forever.


	4. Hope KyoXTohru

**A/N-** This was requested by: Duckgirl566

--

**Hope**

**(Tohru X Kyo)**

--

Kyo never really had much hope. Everyone thought he was "hopeless". Though he wasn't always this way. No, his cup used to be filled with hope, and little by little, the hope would leave his cup and encircle his cup, never going in it.

When he was a little boy before his mom died he hoped that his mom would let him out to play that day. He would hope his mom would let him play with Kagura, but as much as he hoped, he couldn't go out to play.

When his mom died he hoped things would go back to normal. Things never did. When he grew older, he hoped and prayed that people would accept him. That had yet to happen. When the time came that he made his bet with Akito, he hoped he could win against Yuki. That had yet to have happened as well. Hope eluded him, and eventually, his cup ran dry.

Then Tohru came into his life. Tohru was filled with never ending hope. Her hope usually came true, and thus her cup would overflow. In the process of her overflowing cup she would fill other cups with hope. Generally the cups of the zodiac. As hard as Kyo tried to fend off her loving hope he found his cup being filled with hope almost to the top.

In time, Kyo came to not only love the cup, but Tohru as well. He loved Tohru so much all he could do was look at her with eyes that said "I love you". He never knew if his love reached Tohru but he hoped it did.

Kyo pondered this as he sat on the roof, rain pouring onto him. He felt too weak to do anything but stare up at the clouds but for some reason he savored the feeling. The feeling like he was being… cleansed. Cleansed of dirtiness. For once, the rain didn't bother him, it didn't make him antsy, and it didn't do any of those things. It simply provided a comforting feeling.

He shut his eyes letting the water trickle down his face and onto the roof. "Kyo-Kun." he heard the soft voice of Tohru call out to him. He opened an eye to see Tohru staring at him strangely. "Are you okay Kyo-Kun?" She asked voice full of concern. He simply smiled his signature smile and tried to send his message to her again. _I love you_ his eyes and tender smile read.

"I'm fine Tohru." He assured.

"Oh, okay, I just thought you disliked the rain." She stated in an airy tone as she climbed on top of the roofs surface, something in her hand.

"Yeah I do hate it." He confided in her. She blinked in confusion, "I feel _good_ though. _Clean_."

"Oh, I see." She said slightly unsure. She showed him the item, "I'm worried you'll catch a cold." She said with caution as she held out the umbrella to him.

"What about you?" Kyo asked as he noticed Tohru herself was being drenched by the rain.

"I'll be fine Kyo-Kun." She assured him. He could tell she was lying by seeing her quivering body.

"Come here Tohru." He said with a smile in spite of himself. Tohru obeyed and sat by Kyo's side. "Give me the umbrella." He ordered. She obeyed once more.

"I made sure it wasn't a feminine color." Tohru implied thinking back to the past times he got offensive about something not being "manly".

"Thanks." Kyo said with a blush. Tohru was another thing that calmed him; she made him feel clean, like he didn't have to yell or get overly angry. He thought this over as well as he opened the umbrella and held it above the two of them.

"K-Kyo-Kun?" she asked unsure, stuttering lightly at the romantic gesture.

"Hm?" he asked looking over to her.

"Nothing." Was all she said as she smiled brightly. Kyo would never know it but he was one of the reasons her cup overflowed with hope. He had replaced her mom as number one in her heart and she could not stop it. She almost didn't _want_ to stop it. She loved the cat. "Kyo, do you have anyone you love so much it hurts?" Tohru asked out of the blue.

"S-Stupid, why would you ask a random question like that?" he asked with a blush splattered across his face.

_So he does_. Tohru thought as her eyes watered up. "I hope you two are happy." She congratulated. She tried to keep her tears from overflowing but she couldn't. She had hoped that it may have not been the case, as selfish as it was of her.

"What? Tohru, why are you crying?" he asked with worry. "And what do you mean "her"?" he asked as realization quickly dawned on him. "Tohru you idiot." He murmured.

"W-What?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"I love you!" was all he said.

"You do?"

"Yes, but I shouldn't." he said in a bitter tone. Her heart felt a slight pang.

"I love you too Kyo-Kun." She told him.

"You can't." was all he told her, "I'm the _cat_. No one can love the cat, not even you." He told her.

"Wh-why not?"

"Because the cat is the outcast! No one loves outcast." He nearly screeched.

"Kyo I love you." She whispered.

"I won't let you." He informed her, she could tell he was getting up to leave her.

"Kyo!" she yelled as she embraced him, she completely forgot about the curse and poof a little orange cat was before her. "Please don't leave me." She sobbed hugging the creature.

"Why would you love something like me?" he asked her in confusion feeling tears threatening to come to his eyes.

"Because I allowed myself to hope you'd love me back as much as I love you." She cried.

"Tohru," Kyo said slowly as he poofed back into his naked human form, "don't let me leave you, and please, keep my cup of hope filled." He begged neither noticing his current attire, too caught up with a thing called hope. Tohru sniffled again.

"Okay." She whispered as he kissed her cheek gingerly and unsure. Kyo refused to let his cup of hope dry up once more and he was determined to keep Tohru's overflowing forever. After all, what was love without hope?


	5. Hate KyoXYuki

**A/N- **Request from _The Black Spider_. Sorry, your word kinda drifts from the story… I tried!

**Important A/N-** sorry this one took sooo long! It took me forever to decide how to write this one. So this is a **slightly AU fic.** Also, slight spoilers insured. Thank you!

--

**Hate**

**(Yuki X Kyo)**

**--**

"Yuki, look, it's Kyo." Purred Kagura as cat, Kyo came prancing up to both Yuki and her. Yuki rolled his eyes. Oh how he supposedly hated his noisy room mate. The only reason they were room mates was because they were assigned that way.

"Kyo!" called the bouncy Momiji as he pounced on top of the orange haired fellow. Keh, Kyo couldn't stand having his relatives all at his boarding school.

"Kyo-Kun!" Kagura called dramatically as she latched onto him. Kyo felt a sickening feeling lurch in his stomach. He _really_ couldn't stand Kagura because of her… well... clingy-ness.

"Get off me!" His booming voice carried on making everyone else in the room lapse into silence. Kyo felt his face grow pinker as he heard the chuckling of his room mate who was currently only a few feet away from him. "You got something to say to me?" Kyo asked offensively. Yuki simple stared at him. "And what's with the 'you're so stupid' eyes?" Kyo asked again as he gritted his teeth.

"You just answered your own question, stupid cat." Yuki replied cooly.

"You wanna fight?" Kyo asked getting in Yuki's face.

"Calm down." Hatori ordered in a stern voice as the rest of the trio filed behind him.

"Kill him Yuki!" Ayame cheered.

"Those two sure have been antsy since Tohru…" Shigure began.

"Shut up!" Kyo ordered as he grabbed Shigure by the collar. His hands clenched firmly ready to punch the crap out of the dog.

"Kyo." Called the voice of Akito, like she'd let her favorite zodiac be hurt. Kyo released Shigure and casually walked out of the room, Yuki was long gone. Akito would talk to them later, but for now… "Shigure, come here." She purred.

--

He hated them! He hated all of them, he'd _kill_ them. His mind began to whirl with ideas of killing schemes, but even he knew he'd never commit them. He was too soft despite his ridged appearance. He entered the room and found that it was empty. "Oh that's right," he murmured, "Yuki's still at the party." He sighed at the thought but didn't let his mind dawdle on it. He blinked in shock at the feeling of hands being wrapped around his waist.

"Looking for someone?" the smooth voice purred in Kyo's ear. Kyo shivered at the feeling.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" he asked in a dazed voice. Yuki turned him around to have him face the rat. Yuki's face was pouting as his eyes held the look of a child.

"Are you displeased that I'm here?" he asked sadly.

"Of course not!" Kyo said as he wrinkled up his nose.

"Prove it to me." Yuki ordered.

"Fine." Was all Kyo said as he put his lips to Yuki's. Yuki whimpered at the feeling.

Now that the two were alone they didn't have to put on a façade. No, they showed there feelings to each other, pretending to "hate" each other just to make the other Zodiac members pleased. In there room, however, they were allowed to embrace each other, kiss each other, and… do other things with each other.


	6. Sea Horses HatoriXTohru

**A/N-** Request by UnspokenDreams

--

**(Hatori X Tohru)**

**Seahorse**

"_When the snow melts, what does it become?"_

"_Spring."_

That one short conversation had found a way to lodge itself into his mind. Tohru was so very much like his old lover. Then again she was like everybody. He knew that if he took everyone's good traits and pieced them together he would get Tohru. It almost frustrated him on how perfect she was; but it made him _angry_ to know people used her because of her overwhelming kindness.

"When the snow melts, what does it become?" Hatori questioned out loud. Shigure being the only person around blinked as he looked outside to see snow softly land on the ground. Shigure scratched his head in thought. It must have been another "see if Shigure's gone crazy yet" question.

"Water." Shigure answered pleasantly as he looked up to the ceiling, eyes closed with snooty-ness. Hatori smirked at the question. Only the most naive and purest of hearts could think outside of the mental realm, outside of the boxes range.

"Shigure-San, is there anything you need?" Tohru asked as she popped in.

"No Tohru. Where are Yuki and Kyo? I haven't seen them around." Shigure surveyed in a sing song tone.

"Yuki is at another student council meeting and Kyo went to the dojo. Neither of them will be back for dinner." Tohru explained. She looked over to Hatori noticing him for the first time. "Oh Hatori-San, hello." She greeted.

"Hello Tohru." Was Hatori's short reply. Tohru smiled at him and Shigure was quick to notice the interaction.

"How about we order out tonight Tohru?" Shigure questioned.

"Oh no, I'll cook! It's no problem!" Tohru assured.

"Well it would be wasteful for your wonderful food to go to no use like that; it's only you, me, and Hatori." He told her as he stood up to go to the phone in the other room. Tohru watched as Shigure retreated to the phone.

"I wont have to go out then." Tohru said to herself. She smiled brightly then looked to see Hatori looking at her intently. "Excuse me Hatori-San, I'm going to go work on my Zodiac collection." Tohru excused herself.

"Zodiac…?" Hatori asked unknowingly to himself.

"Yes, I have a collection." Tohru nodded happily. Hatori tipped his head to the side slightly.

"Would you like to see it?" Tohru asked excitedly. Hatori nodded, not just out of kindness but out of true curiosity. "Follow me please." Tohru said as she walked out of the room. Hatori followed after her, walking through the house until Tohru and himself were in her room. She shut the door behind him and went to her table were little ornaments lined up. Each one resembling the zodiac.

Hatori stared in amazement at each one. Even the _cat_ was added. His eyes landed on a sea horse. Tohru saw his intense gaze and smiled brighter then before. "Do you like it?" Tohru asked him excitedly. Hatori couldn't speak, so he instead nodded. He went to touch it but quickly paused mid way. He turned to Tohru.

"May I?" he asked. She simply nodded. He picked up the little sea horse knick knack and examined it closer.

"I was going to make a dragon but thought that since yours resembled the sea horse…" she trailed off. Hatori nodded. The sea horse was lovely and very detailed; an exact copy of himself. He put it back on the table gently.

"It's very nice Tohru." He complimented. She blushed at his words.

"Thank you Hatori-San, I made it for you." He paused as did she as silence went by.

"I-I mean um, I made the zodiacs for you-I mean I made the Sea horse just for you, I mean I made them fore everyone!" she nearly screeched, panting from embarrassment. Shigure looked out the window too see snow was still falling.

"Tohru-San." He asked gently.

"Yes? She asked risking a glance up at him.

"When the snow melts, what does it become?" he smirked at the question.

"Spring." Tohru smiled at the conversation. Knowing it was not just a case of Déjà vu.

"You're a very nice girl Tohru."

"Thank you, you are very kind as well." Tohru said blushing madly.

"Don't change your ways please." Hatori begged, though it sounded like a simple thing as if discussing the weather.

"I won't if you don't want me too." She replied as she picked up the little seahorse once more. Hatori hoped she would keep her promise. Tohru accidentally fell over while putting the seahorse back and Hatori was in her palms as a little sea horse. He had a mark on his head that Tohru kissed gently.

Maybe Hatori was wrong. Maybe being a seahorse wasn't too bad.


	7. Opps AyameXHatoriXShigure

**A/N-** Little Fiction strikes again! Yay! This time asking for a love triangle. The Mabudachi Trio no less! I can't wait to start typing this one!

**Warning: **This is male X Male. Be warned.

--

**Opps!**

**(Shigure X Ayame X Hatori)**

**--**

Everyone knew that the Mabudachi Trio was a strange one. Everyone was completely different. Shigure was a spaz-a-tron, Ayame was flakier then a cereal box full of weaties, and Hatori was as cold as ice. So under these circumstances it was easy to understand why it confused people on why these three were not only friends, but _best_ friends.

Some thought of the saying _opposites attract_ but these three were a little _too_ different for each other. Maybe it was because of high school, maybe they felt as though they were the only one who knew what the other was going through. Then again that seemed a little sketchy. Ayame _was_ the prince of his council. So one really couldn't say.

"Hari." Shigure whined as Hatori slept on the sofa in the summer house. Hatori opened his eyes to see Shigure in front of his face. He nearly leapt up from the closeness between the two.

"What do you want Shigure?" Hatori asked in a peeved tone. He had just had the most wonderful dream about his past lover and him. Despite what he told Shigure and Ayame, he really hadn't given up on her, though he'd never dare tell them that in fear of them doing more then they were doing now to get the two together again. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Ayame says that zeugma is a word!" Shigure explained. Hatori raised a brow.

"Why does it matter if "zeugma" is a word?" he asked.

"Well, because we are playing scrabble! And you were asleep and we didn't want to wake you. Since you're so cute and all." Shigure purred. Hatori made a disgusted face towards Shigure. Again with his… gayness? Flirty-ness? He didn't know-ness.

"Well, Shigure, it's obvious that zeugma **is** in fact a word!" Ayame told Shigure with a cocky attitude.

"Is not!" Shigure told him in an angered tone.

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"_Not_!"

"_To!_"

"_Is not is not is not!"_ Hatori had enough of this. He sighed and sat up.

"**Zeugma**: A rhetorical figure in which an adjective is made to modify, or a verb to govern, two nouns, while applying properly only to one as in _She was remembered but they had forgotten._" Hatori read off from the top of his head. The other two went silent.

"**How** do you know that?" Shigure asked him. Hatori rubbed his temple in frustration.

"I memorized most of the dictionary." Hatori told the two.

"Wow, so Zeugma really _is_ a word! What a lucky guess!" Ayame said happily.

"You mean you didn't even _know?_" Shigure asked angrily whipping around quickly and in the motion knocked a glass of water onto Hatori. Shigure and Ayame both froze as they slowly turned there heads to face Hatori.

"Opps." The two said in unison. Hatori's clothes were soaked though.

"Were sorry Hari!" Shigure told him.

"Please forgive us great one!" Ayame begged, but the damage was already done.

"I should get back to Akito." He stood.

"No!" Shigure yelped grabbing hold of Hatori's leg. Hatori tried to shake the leach off but it was no use.

"Shigure." He said in a warning tone. Ayame was the second to latch on. Hatori sighed. "I _do_ need to get back to Akito," he began as his two friends looked up at him with pouty doggy eyes. "Fine, what do I have to do?" he asked. His two friends looked at each other proposing a conference through the minds.

"Kiss each of us!" they ordered. Hatori paled. "On the lips." The continued, Hatori grew paler.

"Haha! I knew he wouldn't so now Hari can't leave!" Shigure cheered, this was, of course, before Hatori put his lips to Shigure's for a matter of seconds then went right to Ayame for the same amount of time. He wiped his mouth hurriedly and walked out the door in a cool manor leaving the other two to be frozen.

"Opps." Ayame breathed.

"Yeah opps." Shigure continued. The two both looked at each other and giggled like school girls, they now knew a fun new game to play.


	8. Mistletoe HaruXRin

**Warning:** Spoilers may be in here…

**A/N**- Yes I know I know! I've been taking _way_ too long to update, you know how it goes, you just easily get tired from doing one thing and then you just kinda write other fics… a lot of other fics.

**Other A/N-** This is my last fic people, I may write one more sooo… yeah I dunno keep a look out but yeah, this most likely is my last fic. Enjoy

--

**Mistletoe**

**(Rin X Haru)**

**--**

Rin was not one to show affections. Not her flair, not her style. It was much easier just to go around acting tough and angry then going around… smiling and… laughing. Ew.Not exactly her cup of tea.

People always murmured behind her back, discussing how she should be nicer, be _something_ and that made her so very mad! What did they want her to be? Tohru? Yeah right! Like she'd go around smiling all day and catering to ever whim. So she had learned to like Tohru, didn't mean she was going to be her!

Rin sat at Shigure's with a grim look plastered on her face. _Christmas_. It was already the Christmas season? That really bit, since after Christmas came New Years and at New Years… Akito. Akito hated women, but Akito hated Rin even more than the normal female. She made Rin miserable!

"Where home!" Shigure called in a sing song voice.

"Why are you yelling that? No one should be here." Yuki said in a bored tone.

"He forgot to lock the door again." Kyo sighed as Shigure laughed nervously.

"One of these days we really will be robbed." Yuki stated. Rin heard it all from her spot in the living room.

"I'll go make something hot, what do you want Shigure-San?" Rin heard the lovable Tohru ask.

"Tea please!" Shigure ordered.

"And you Sohma-Kun?" Tohru implored.

"Hot Cider please Ms. Honda." Yuki said.

"I'll have whatever you'll have Tohru." Kyo ordered. "I don't care what I get."

"Is Hot Chocolate okay?" Tohru questioned.

"Yeah whatever." Kyo said in a board tone.

"That sounds good, I'll have that instead Ms. Honda" Yuki stated.

"Oh! I haven't had Hot Chocolate in ages! Get me some too Tohru! Hey that rhymes!" Shigure cheered happily. Tohru walked into the living room that Rin currently occupied and jumped back probably a good ten feet.

"Isuzu-San!" Tohru exclaimed putting a hand to her chest. Rin looked up at Tohru and simply stared.

"H-how are you?" she asked. Rin stayed quiet. "Is Haru-San here as well?" she pressed. Rin shook her head yes. Haru soon came bounding into the room.

"Hello Tohru-San!" he greeted happily.

"Haru-san, hello!" Tohru greeted. "I was going to get hot chocolate for everyone, would you like some? Or something else?"

"That sounds good Tohru! Two Hot Chocolates please!"

"I don't like Chocolate." Rin stated dryly.

"But it's good." Haru moaned.

"No." Rin stated.

"Please?" he begged.

"…"

"…"

"Fine." And with that Haru smiled and Tohru went off to prepare the Hot chocolate. Soon a conversation could be heard in the other room.

"Tohru-Chan…" called the sing song Shigure.

"Yes Shigure san?"

"I got a Mistletoe! You know what Mistletoe means right?"

"Uh, um, uh…"

"You gotta kiss- OW!"

"Stay away from her you leech!"

"OW! Kyo's so scary!"

"You're the scary one!"

"OW!"

"Get out of here before I rip out your throat!"

"Alright!" The sounds of defeated whimpers were heard.

"Um… Kyo-Kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Look above."

"Oh." The sound of Kyo's voice was that of embarrassment.

"Mistletoe." Haru stated with a smile.

"Rin!" Shigure called.

"What is it sensei?" Haru asked.

"Mistletoe!" Shigure called shoving the piece of plant in the horses face. "Kiss me!" he called.

"Sensei! The Mistletoe is closer to me; kiss me if you have to!" Haru stated, outstretching his arms to Shigure. Shigure paled.

"Never mind." He said, turning around and walking off. Rin couldn't help but smile as she looked over at Haru.

"Thanks." She said quietly so no one else could hear her gratitude.

"You're welcome." Haru said, "You still owe me a kiss I think." He stated hanging the plant over his head. Rin did so without complaint, the two automatically started to make out.

"God! Get a friken room!" Came Kyo's voice. Haru blinked and looked up to the cat Kyo and the flustered Tohru who stood behind him with her tray of hot chocolate.

"Maybe later." Haru said with a smirk.

Rin would be sure to hold him to that claim later.


End file.
